


Not an Obsession

by My_Darkest_Darling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural (Referenced)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016, Jim is a closeted Supernatural fan, Wordcount: 100, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Darkest_Darling/pseuds/My_Darkest_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a fan. Really, honestly, he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Obsession

It honestly wasn't an obsession. Really, it wasn't, no matter what Sebastian implied. He wasn't a fan, not by definition. It was just that the show kept him entertained. It wasn't  _boring_ like so many other things. There were plot twists that actually succeeded in keeping Jim on his toes, and the story line wasn't predictable. He wasn't a fan, not really. He didn't buy merchandise, he didn't go to the events. He just... watched. And if he had never missed an episode, it was just coincidence.  
  
"Seb, if you don't change it to Supernatural right now-"  
  
Again, entirely coincidental. 


End file.
